


"How unoriginally cute of you"

by kiruuchan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ;)) trash, M/M, Voltron, cat ears lmao, fluff?? kinda, hunk is official klance trash??, idk what this is tbh, keith is cute bye, lance is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiruuchan/pseuds/kiruuchan
Summary: where keith is curious of whats in lances room and finds a pair of cat ears also known as the death of lance(((this is so overused i hate myself)))





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karlark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlark/gifts).



> first time i ever post something on ao3 and its a gift for a lil certain trash can i love v much 
> 
> pls enjoy ( ＾∀＾)
> 
> (lowercase intended!!)
> 
> ((( also unbeta'd pls bare w me)))

 

* * *

 

  
its not always that keith gets home before lance, infact its rare to even see keith while anyone is awake.

so for pidge, hunk and shiro to see keith walk through the door instead of lance, was a true surprise.

"keith?!" they all seem to say, as he kicked off his shoes.

"nope, just a robber dont mind me" keith deadpanned.

"no need to be so moody" pidge pouted followed by a soft nudge from hunk.

"let him be" he whispered and pidge squinted threating to strangle hunk with his headband.

as the two bickered, shiro got up and walked towards keith, giving him a small hug.

"whats my lil bro doing here so early?" he questioned

"are you not delighted to have me here?" the youngest questioned, raising an eyebrow causing shiro to laugh.

"trust me, i am but its a little odd" shiro says ruffling keiths hair.

keith smiled a little, pushing shiros hand off of him.

"dont touch me you nerd" he said and walked past him

"im not the one with tokyo ghoul poster all over his room!"

"yeah, im not the one with sailor moon posters either!" keith yelled back, laughing at shiros flustered face.

_

keith doesn't know whats wrong today.

first he was let out of work way too early than usual and now the sudden urge to look through lances room.

usually he couldn't give two shits whats in his boyfriends room, lance doesnt even stay in there often, having claimed keiths bed as his own as well.

so he wandered in, and he wasnt thay shocked. 

 

it was a pigstye, just how he expected 

(he once chased lance around the house to try to get him to clean his room) 

(it didnt work, lance ended up sleeping with him). 

 

"fucking disgusting" keith muttered. 

it wasnt  _that_ bad honestly, he just couldnt stand the mess. 

 

he tried to walk around, almost tripping because of the damn clothes around the floor.

 

he muttered some more swears before his eyes landed on a horribly wrapped package.

 

"he has trash even on his bed? what is he.." keith said picking the package up.

it was light, wrapped in pink polka dot paper. he flipped it to the back and saw the neon pink sticky note that said 

 

" 2 keith frm lance ( ´∀｀) "

 

"your grammar is just as ugly as your handwriting " keith mumbled, smiling fondly.

 

he opened the package and set the paper aside. 

 

keith raised an eyebrow and examined the gift. 

in his hands he held a pair of cat ears. they're simple, black with a small white and pink lace trim. 

 

without even knowing it, keith was blushing slightly and smiled a little. 

 

they were so cute, he wasn't gonna lie. 

but was he gonna admit this to lance? nope. 

 

he walks out of the hellish room and wanders off into his own, shutting the door. 

—

"im home!" lance shouts, slamming the door. 

the sound of hellos from the living room reach lance as he kicks his shoes off and wanders off into the room with them. 

he plops next to hunk and pidge and reaches over for pidges doritos. 

 

"oi! get your own!!" pidge hissed, making lance smirk while shoving the handful of doritos. 

 "go bug your boyfriend, lance" they said softly and lance perked up. 

 

"no way! keiths home?" lance said getting up.

 

shiro laughed and nodded.

"he should be in his room" he said and lance ran towards ~~their~~ ~~~~keiths room, banging on the door.

 

"honey im home!" lance sang, leaning on the door only to fall due to keith opening the door right after. 

 

"hey" keith said cooly and went back to the bed. 

 

lance got up and shook his head, straightening himself a smirk already plastered on his face. he opened one eye but before he could even spit out his cocky remark he lost his breathe. 

could this be?

no it cant. 

its not real!! 

 

"dios mio santito no puede ser real! me has dado un ángel?! no puedo, me duele el corazon!" lance cried, dropping to the floor while cluthing his shirt 

  
there was his boyfriend, in a sweater that he probably stole from shiro and the cat ears he got him all those years ago

(ok it was last week)

 

"um, english please?" keith said, unphased by the situation. being quite honest, he found it amusing. 

 

lance crawled over to keith and latched his arms around the others waist. 

 

"que hermoso! te amo te amo!" lance cooed and keith blushed, looking away. 

"they're just cat ears.." he said, his face still pink of embarrassment. 

 

"i expected you to look good but not this good!" lance cried again. 

keith stuttered, turning even redder than before. 

 

lance managed to get on the bed now, fully tackling keith into a hug. it was rare to for keith to actually let him hug him for this long. 

 

"te amo" lance said quietly, pressing a kiss to keiths hair. 

keith blushed,burying his head into the pillow. 

 

"자기야 사랑해..." keith muttered, smiling to himself. 

 

it was quiet after that, just of the two of them laying there close to each other. 

 

"oi! quit moving shiro" 

"hey, i could easily just drop you right now!" 

"guys shut up! they could hear us!" 

 

the three voices behind the door startled the two. 

 

"i think plan d number 57 would come in handy right now" keith said lowly, earning lance to perk up and smirk. 

 

"leave it to me!" lance whispered, as he started to jump on the bed making it creak. 

 

"harder lance!" keith mewled out. 

 

a loud shriek emitted from the door followed by a loud "abort mission, abort fucking mission" from pidge and a "huh i didnt know keith was a bottom" from hunk. 

 

"we should do that more -" lance started but was cut off my keiths "hell no". 

he was about to start a fight when keith came closer pecking his lips. 

 

maybe those cat ears weren't so bad at all. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 자기야 사랑해 ( jagiya saranghae)   
> darling, i love you
> 
> stuff lance said: "oh god, have you sent an angel just for me?"   
> "gorgeous, i love you i love you!"   
> \-- 
> 
> im on tumblr!! come yell at me! 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/txchibana-san


End file.
